


In Which Ian Is Not Actually Cheating

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idek anymore, is this fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Just… don’t ever cheat on me, because I’ll cut his dick off.’<br/>‘Not mine?’<br/>‘No, I like yours where it is.’</p><p>In response to a prompt where Mickey dreams Ian is cheating on him and, as a consequence, is hurt and insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ian Is Not Actually Cheating

_Ian was caressing his face, moving his hands gently down his back, and pulling him closer to pepper kisses down his neck and chest. Ian moved a hand to comb his fingers gently through Mickey’s blond hair…_

Wait.

Mickey’s eyes shot open and he looked around at his surroundings, grasping frantically onto reality. He looked behind him to where Ian was sleeping peacefully. Mickey poked his shoulder, receiving a small whine for his troubles.

Mickey resorted to larger actions, whacking Ian’s shoulder. ‘Ian,’ Mickey hissed. ‘Wake the fuck up.’

‘What is it, Mick?’ Ian asked, scrunching his face. ‘What’s the time?’

‘I don’t give a shit.’ Mickey said, sitting and looking down at Ian. ‘Are you cheating on me?’

‘What?’

‘Some blond haired fuck.’

‘Cheating on you? No?’

‘Don’t fucking lie to me, Gallagher.’ Mickey growled.

‘Why the fuck would I cheat on you?’

‘I don’t know.’ Mickey flopped back down. ‘Because I’m a piece of shit and you could do so much

better. Why the fuck are you even with me?’

‘Why do you keep asking me that?’ Ian rolled his eyes, even though he knew Mickey probably couldn’t see it in the darkness.

‘I wouldn’t blame you if you were.’ Mickey said quietly.

‘It’s like you want to break up or something.’  
‘Fuck no. I just don’t get it.’

‘Get what?’

‘Why you’re still here.’

‘Aw, Mick.’ Ian pulled Mickey towards him. ‘We’ve been over this so many times. I’m happy with where we are and I wouldn’t change it for the world. I definitely wouldn’t change  _you_ for the world.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, Mick, Jesus. Really.’

‘Okay.’ Mickey nodded. ‘Just… don’t ever cheat on me, because I’ll cut his dick off.’

‘Not mine?’

‘No, I like yours where it is.’

Ian laughed. ‘I promise not to cheat on you. Ever.’

‘Not even in dreams, Gallagher.’ Mickey insisted.

‘I’ll try.’

‘Good, because that was fucking horrible.’

‘Dream-me is sorry for hurting you.’ Ian said quietly, stroking his hands down Mickey’s back.

‘Yeah, well, dream-you is about to get his ass handed to him.’ Mickey mumbled into Ian’s shoulder.

‘You could never beat me in a fight.’

‘I have before and I will again.’ Mickey sighed. ‘Now shut the fuck up so I can sleep.’

‘Okay. I love you, you know that right?’

‘Yeah, love you too. Just be quiet now, alright?’

‘Kay.’ 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/84218600028/mickey-has-a-dream-that-ian-cheats-even-though-it-was)._


End file.
